


Los sentimientos son productos que se compran embotellados

by JulchenAwesome



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Asgard (Marvel), F/M, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Magic, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulchenAwesome/pseuds/JulchenAwesome
Summary: Cuando Thor conoció a Loki fue como si las canciones e historias de su infancia tomaran forma en él. Supo que él era todo lo que quería. Haría lo que sea para tenerlo.Lo que sea.
Relationships: Balder & Thor (Marvel), Byleistr & Farbauti & Helblindi & Laufey & Loki (Marvel), Farbauti & Frigga | Freyja (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Hela & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Stephen Strange, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Peter Parker, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Odin & Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Thor, Sif & Warriors Three (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Los sentimientos son productos que se compran embotellados

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino al mítico Stan Lee (rest in peace, master) y son parte del MCU. Este fic participa en el Reto #29: "El señor de las Gemas" del foro La Torre Stark.
> 
> Detalles: para la última parte en cursiva, escuchen la música de "Crimes of Grindewald": Wands into the Earth.
> 
> Fecha: 27 de marzo del 2020. / 3 de junio del 2020 (ao3)

Thor estaba en una _cruzada_. Una de gran importancia. O eso repetía a sus compañeros de viaje, con su dorada (y muy notoria) armadura que hacia juego con su cabello de un color similar. Su espada enfundada, apenas había sido usada para otra cosa que no fuera entrenamiento. Fandral se reía de él y su gran capacidad de ocultarse a plena vista, mientras Volstagg hacia eco de sus carcajadas y Hogun negaba con la cabeza. Sif, desgraciadamente, no podía ir debido a su estricta madre y su insistencia en que "dejara los juegos de niños para los hombres".

Esa había sido su primera misión fuera de los muros del gran Reino Capital de los Nueve Reinos de Ygdrassil. En ese entonces, Thor tenía apenas quince veranos y era un muchacho verde, que no conocía más allá del entrenamiento y las historias de caballería. Él había esperado ser tan valeroso como aquellos caballeros de antaño, quienes iban a la batalla y regresaban con la gloria y el honor. Como su padre.

Por él había ido a la misión de ir a las heladas tierras del Norte, en Jotunheim. Reino que, a pesar de estar anexado a los Nueve Reinos, seguía teniendo sus propias constumbres y parecía no querer relacionarse con los otros. Pero no iba en misión diplómatica (que lo salvarán los Antiguos de eso), sino porque en deber como príncipe y recién jurado caballero tenía que buscar una cura; su padre estaba enfermo, al igual que muchos en la Capital y los otros siete Reinos.

Pero la plaga no tocó el Reino del Norte. Se decían que los espirítus protegían a sus _jotuns_ (así se autonombraron los lugareños). Odín habia dicho que era plenamente brujería o peor, que la plaga proviniera del mismísimo Norte. Por eso, la misión de Thor era encontrar que los protegía a los jotuns y, además, ver si era el lugar de origen de la plaga.

Sus ojos llenos de orgullo, creyéndose un gran caballero, no mostraban sensibilidad ante la escacez de alimentos en las tierras heladas, ni lo desertico del paraje, ni las casas abandonadas. Solamente lo notó Hogun, como curandero que era, quién había rezado por quienés no pudieron sobrevivir hasta la próxima primavera.

El sequitó de Thor llegó al castillo de Ymir, dónde Lord Laufey los recibió con gran esplendor, y un gran banquete. Los vuatro amigos disfrutaron del recibimiento; bueno, uno de ellos fingió que lo hacía, notando lo delgado que estaba el mismo Lord y sus sirvientes.

−Su Señora Madre nos envió un cuervo, llegó con la intención de que tanto usted como yo lo leyeramos a su arrivo−Lord Laufey parecía muy serio cuando dijo eso, mientras le entregaba la dichosa carta, con la voz de Fandral cantando junto a un bardo de fondo−Creo que tiene la intención de tranquilizarlo o de apurarlo.

Esa broma a medias casi hace que el joven príncipe se riera. Sabía de la amistad de su madre con la difunta Lady Farbauti, quién murió al dar a luz a su hijo más pequeño, Blysteir, hace cinco inviernos. También sabía que su madre había estado en Jotunheim cuando niña, como pupila de la suegra de Laufey, antes de ir a la Escuela de Magia en las Islas de las Nornas. Los jotuns la apreciaban y por ello lo recibían con los brazos abiertos.

El contenido de la carta en sí hablaba de que Frigga estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía, junto con algunos de sus maestres y hechiceros sanadores para evitar que la plaga siguiera expandiéndose. Pedía amablemente que se apresurará, y Thor se imaginaba a su pobre madre, cansada de mantener a su padre estable. Ni siquiera la hechicera más poderosa de aquella tierra podría curar un mal sin saber la causa de origen.

Fue cuando visualizó dos figuras pequeñas, escabulliéndose debajo de las mesas. No entendió porque se escondían, hasta que vio a una nodriza con la cara roja, con la mirada registrando el salón. Laufey notó su mirada y soltó una risa grave. Giró hacia él y le pidió que observara.

−Salgan, salgan, dónde quieran que estén niños, porque su nodriza ya tiene las canas verdes por ustedes dos−dice en voz alta.

Todos, con el príncipe incluido, miraron en silencio cuando, con reticencia, dos niños pequeños, de cabello negro. Laufey los presentó como sus hijos más pequeños, Helblindi, de diez, y Bylsteir, de cinco. Con cierta burla, preguntó que hacían ambos despiertos, siendo demasiado tarde. El Señor respondió que seguían el ejemplo de su hermano mayor, que hacía lo mismo a su edad. Un hermano al que Thor no había visto, pero que se iba a presentar tan pronto se descubrió a la nodriza corriendo por los pasillos en busca de los jóvenes.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron, y Thor sintió su corazón saltar, al mismo tiempo que la copa en su mano se desliza sin quererlo. Pero su atención no estaba en el vino, sino en la persona que atravesó el salón.

La figura de un hermoso joven, de ojos esmeraldas tan brillantes que no podrían compararse con las llamaradas del fuego de un dragón, y con el cabello negro de cuervo o como la noche misma. Caminando con parsimonia, y para sorpresa de Thor y compañía, los jotuns que se estaban riendo a carcajadas, bailando sin sentido o peleándose, le abrían paso al chiquillo, mostrando señales de respeto.

Lord Laufey lo presentó como Loki, su primogénito y orgullo de Jotunheim. El mismo que dio una leve reverencia a su padre y a él, pero ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada mientras se dirigía a ambos niños. Lo escuchó susurrar algo en el oído de cada uno, y sorprendentemente tomaron la mano del mayor y se fueron del salón, no sin antes hacer una cordial despedida.

Sus ojos no pudieron abandonar la puerta en toda la velada.

* * *

_Las llamas se esparcían por todas las calles. Los gritos se apagaban de inmediato se producían._

_Horror. Dolor. Desolación._

_Aunque corrieran no tenían oportunidad. Los estaban persiguiendo. Thor solo podía sentir impotencia ante el espectáculo._

_Uno que solo acabaría con los cádaveres rostizados de la gente inocente que no pudo proteger._

* * *

Le había preguntado a Laufey porque sus hijos no pudieron recibirlo en su llegada. Dijo que sus hijos pequeños tenían orden del maestre de quedarse en sus habitaciones, pero ellos se aburrían y escapaban de la mirada de su nodriza. Pero no le dio respuesta real con Loki.

No supo por que la reticencia a hablar de eso, hasta que, futuramente el mismo Loki le confesara una triste realidad _: "Soy igual a mi madre. Todo en mí le recuerda a ella. Por eso no me permite irme de Jotunheim. Bylsteir y Helblindi se quedaron sin madre, así que además de ser su hermano también soy madre de ambos. Los amo a todos, pero..."_. Nunca completo lo que quiso decir.

Eso se lo confesó, días después de su partida. El día en que Loki fue voluntario para ayudarlos en la búsqueda. Tenía catorce inviernos, pero nadie se burlaba de ello. El muchacho se había esforzado por hacerle honor a su familia y a su fallecida madre. Había sido lo suficientemente listo como para persuadir a su padre de que, habiendo crecido en esas tierras, podría ser de mayor ayuda que un rastreador cualquiera. No entendió muy bien que lo hacia mejor.

Ahora sí.

Sin embargo, su joven mente no captó las señales. En su lugar, se la pasó observando al muchacho que decía que había un lugar que los jotuns evitaban, unas cuevas que, según decían, los conducían al infierno mismo. Pero Thor solo vio esa hermosa boca moverse mientras hablaba. No como Hogun, quién también señaló como el lugar parecía diferenciarse porque no había nieve a su alrededor, además de piedras volcánicas.

−Descuide, mi Señor, yo lo protegeré−dijo con caballerosidad, igual que en las historias.

Esperó un sonrojo, una muestra de gratitud o de preocupación. Loki, en cambio, arqueó las cejas y pasó de él.

−Tranquilo, _Su Alteza_ , yo me encargaré de eso por usted−dice con cierta prepotencia.

Fandral golpeó su hombro, riéndose de él, mientras seguía a Loki, al igual que sus otros dos amigos. Thor fue el último, aun confundido. Después de todo, varias doncellas se mostraban halagadas ante sus palabras (como Lady Jane). Se sintió más intrigado por esta nueva figura divina.

El jotun encendió una antorcha, el príncipe no estuvo para ver de dónde lo sacó. Pero llegó a la par con él, para que su espada fuera quien lo defendiera. No recuerda cuanto fue, solo que se sintieron como siglos, cuando llegaron hasta lo que parecía una entrada. Una que no tenía como abrirse. Thor blandió su espada, esperando que se rompiera, pero para su sorpresa al intentarlo una fuerza lo empujó lejos. Sintió su rostro enrojecer, al ver la mirada verdosa, y la de los demás, como si hubiera hecho algo tonto.

Loki solo hizo unos trazos con su dedo sobre el mismo, y un símbolo se mostró después. La realización llegó a Thor, ¡Loki era un hechicero! Por supuesto que si iban a una zona extraña, un hechicero de su misma tierra iba a ser mejor que cualquier otra persona.

Lo que encontraron no fue más que los aposentos de una bruja oscura. Una que abandonó el mundo en ese mismo lugar (eso observó Loki) y que debido a eso, sin otros brujos que desinfectarán el cádaver, generaron que una maldición cayera sobre las tierras con mayor población (en simples palabras, para generar más caos). Hicieron un campamento en medio de la cueva, mientras Loki hacia una pócima, recogiendo los restos que quedaron de la bruja para la cura.

Thor lo miró desde el pórtico, viendo su concentración. No dijo nada, solo observó su cuidado en la mezcla, como sus ojos no parecían parpadear o la rapidez con la que anotaba en un pergamino aparte. Loki no le regresó la mirada, pero hoy en día el príncipe pensaba que siempre sintió su presencia. Fue la primera vez que un silencio le pareció cómodo.

* * *

_Los soldados se apresuraron en llevar a más sobrevivientes al interior del castillo, había un refugio debajo de este y era la única entrada que no se derrumbó._

_Otros se movían, gritando por su Reino, para defenderlo._

_Sobre la sangre derramada, los cuerpos mutilados. Para volverse uno más en la pila de cuerpos, cayendo sin vida._

_Los gritos seguían resonando en sus oídos._

_Llantos, oraciones._

_Todos se desvanecían con el fuego._

* * *

No volvió a ver a Loki hasta que hicieron un torneo en honor al hermano de Thor, Balder, en su noveno día del nombre. Habían pasado cuatro inviernos, pero eso no quitó que la imagen del joven se desvaneciera de la mente del guerrero. Y en cuanto vio que a cada posible doncella con la que su padre, ya curado, quería comprometerlo, las comparaba con Loki, entendió que no solo era dueño de su mente, sino de su corazón.

Esa vez, venía con su hermano Helblindi, quién quería participar en el Torneo, pero Loki le dijo que eso no iba con las costumbres de su hogar. Thor esta vez se convirtió en el guía del joven hechicero, y siempre lo aduló _"Te ves más hermoso desde la última vez que nos vimos"_ , _"Te he traído estas flores, te quedarán bien", "Esta túnica te hará ver más delicado",_ etc. Lo vio usar cada uno de sus regalos, complaciéndolo y haciendo que su corazón latiera con ferocidad.

No hubo indecisión, cuando al ganar el Torneo, derribando a Lord Rogers, colocará una corona de flores sobre el regazo del bello Loki. Todos entendían que significaba eso. Era un compromiso. Mas Loki, después de colocar las flores sobre su cabeza con elegancia, se retiró con cierta indignación, su hermano siguiéndolo.

Odín lo enfrentó, pidiendo una explicación. _"Lo amo, padre, quiero que sea mi Reina"_. Su padre dijo que no podía actuar tan impulsivamente, que ofendió al joven Loki. Frigga fue quién más le sorprendió, al decir que habló con el jotun y que acordaron actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, ignorando lo que el príncipe quería. Lo encaró, con toda arrogancia, pidiéndole una verdadera explicación.

−¿Crees que palabras hermosas y lindos regalos me atraparan? Esto no es una canción, no me entregaré por algo tan nimio−dice con orgullo el ojiverde. Luego reveló algo que lo sacudió−Me uniré a la Escuela de las Nornas, haré el juramento de celibato, serviré a Jotunheim. Gracias por ser el impulso para tomar esa decisión, _Su Alteza._

Se fueron después de eso. Thor prohibió a sus padres la sola mención de matrimonio.

Si Loki quería jugar así, también lo haría él.

* * *

_Armaduras fundidas, huesos hechos cenizas, sangre seca._

_Esa imagen se veía a cada paso. No se podía distinguir quién fue noble, pobre, estafador, madre, esclavo, porque el final es igual para todos y sus restos no se pueden diferenciar._

_El crujir del piso, de los restos cayéndose, convirtiéndose en ruinas de lo que fue un hermoso lugar el cual llamó hogar..._

* * *

Lord Anthony Stark se volvió una constante en su vida, siempre con una solución para su propio pesar. Siempre con una sonrisa irónica, con una respuesta llena de inteligencia y una capacidad de salir de sus propios aprietos. Pero lo que el Rey veía eran los tres hijos bastardos que él tenía, y que eran la razón de su estadía en el Reino Capital. Él pedía que sus tres hijos fueran legitimados, debido al profundo amor que sentía por los niños.

Frigga y Balder se encariñaron con la niña de cinco, Morgan, y el muchacho de once, Harley. Pero Thor tenía más afición por el joven Peter, de diez y cinco, debido a que era todo lo contrario a él; donde Thor era fuerte y extrovertido, Peter era muy inteligente y humilde.

Recurría a él con el fin de poder entender el único misterio que le importaba: ¿Por qué Loki lo habría rechazado?

Peter le dijo que tal vez no vio más allá de lo que sus ojos veían. Thor debatió eso, diciendo que de haber conocido la belleza exótica de Loki, también se habría quedado atontado, incapaz de ser coherente. El muchacho, que compartía los ojos castaños de su progenitor y poseedor de un cabello de un mismo color, negó con la cabeza. _"La belleza no es eterna. Un día él envejecerá, y no sería justo para Lord Loki que solo se aferrará a la imagen de su juventud."_

Fue esa inteligencia lo que hizo que Odín, al final, legitimará a los tres niños, ahora Stark. Harley convirtiéndose en escudero de Volstagg, Morgan con la intención de regresar a su hogar con su padre en el Reino de Midgard y Peter esperando poder cumplir su sueño de conocer la Escuela de las Nornas, posible por la autorización de Frigga y de un hechicero que estaba presente, El Maestro Stephen Strange.

Le entregó una carta, era obvio para quién. Esperaba que Peter pudiera cumplir su deseo y él juró que lo haría. Por su honor.

_Su honor_. Ahora eso lo hacía reírse. Porque de haber sabido que habría ocurrido, hubiera usado un cuervo. No al joven muchacho, que, tiempo después, por testimonio de espías, le entregó la carta, pero se le vio conviviendo con el hechicero en cuestión. Que el pelinegro parecía buscarlo. Que se había reído junto a él.

Un día recibió noticias de su madre, diciendo que Lord Loki había decidido terminar su entrenamiento en magia sin hacer el voto de celibato. Eso generó una enorme sonrisa en Thor.

Hasta que escuchó que la razón de eso era porque Lord Loki se había casado con el joven Peter.

Del mismo modo que sintió que estaba en el cielo, también lo hizo como si hubiera caído del mismo. De forma dura y agonizante. Sin poder ver a su madre a la cara porque sabe que se necesita la autorización de los padres, del Gran hechicero a cargo y de los Reyes para impedir un voto de celibato.

Una mañana, recogió sus cosas, su martillo forjado por Eitri, el mejor herrero de los Nueve Reinos, se despidió de su hermano y amigis, y se autoexilió al subir un barco, lejos de aquella tierra que solo estaba llena de traidores.

* * *

_Silencio._ _Silencio y humo._

_Sus pasos rompieron el silencio. Las cenizas caían como nieve. No había frío, sino un calor asfixiante, de los restos de varios cuerpos que adornaban las calles de la Capital._

_Si es que alguien fuera capaz de hablar sobre esto, se refiriría a "El paso de la muerte". Donde fuera no habrían más que almas gimiendo por la injusticia..._

* * *

Las tierras de Sakaar eran buenas para perderse, pero también para mantenerse informado de todo. A pesar de lo ocurrido, sus oídos siempre se mantenían atentos ante la mención de Loki. Escuchaba sobre como se convirtió en un hechicero completo, con su propia aprendiz, una joven Maximoff. Que pronto asumiría el lugar de su padre, que el Reino de Midgard estaba contento de su alianza con Jotunheim y viceversa.

_"Hay rumores de que ese hechicero tuvo un hijo del chico que fue bastardo"_ , y su jarra de cerveza cae al piso, siendo ignorado por el resto.

Había una extraña costumbre de sus antecesores, que cuando un esposo descubría la infidelidad de su mujer o viceversa, entonces se cortaban el cabello, para mostrar la humillación. Sin dudarlo, cuando pudo tomo una daga y cortó sus rizos dorados. Esos en los que los dedos de Loki deberían enredarse, arreglar y admirar.

Se enfrascó en una pelea sin sentido, pensando en si las delicadas manos de Loki podrían haberlo sanado con la misma dedicación con la que preparó la pócima que curó una plaga. Mas sus traicioneros pensamientos imaginaban a la asquerosa araña que si recibía la atención, bastardo fuente de la lujuria corrupta, que él ¡Un príncipe! merecía del exótico esposo del que debía estar alardeando.

Pronto él se encontraba acostado, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado entre un montón de desperdicios.

−Vaya, vaya, ¿Quién pensó que te encontraría en esta parte del mundo después de tantos años?−dice una voz burlona, lejanamente familiar.

Cuando sus ojos dieron con la persona, se sobresaltó. ¿Estabs muerto? Porque veía un fantasma, veía el cabello negro y los ojos verdes, caminando con elegancia incluso entre la basura del mundo. Tomó su mentón con picardía y sonrió con un toque cínico.

−El destino sabe como jugar, ¿o no, hermanito?

La mente de Thor jugó con él, o fue el hecho de que los que fueron cabellos rojizos fueran transformados en el negro mismo, con los ojos azules que fácilmente con verdes. Hizo un gesto y entre otros dos hombres, a quiénes no vio, se lo llevaron hasta una carroza. Quedó inconsciente después de eso, con su mente trayendo de vuelta la constante figura de su amado, pero también la de una niña que lo miraba con altivez, de una joven que presumía con dos espadas, y a la misma diciéndole adiós y perdiéndose en la noche. Al despertar, vio que una parte del sueño le recordaba lo que quizo enterrar: ella, al igual que él, se exilio y el destino los unió.

Hela, su hermana, la primogénita real. Exiliada por unos crímenes que nunca se pudieron probar.

Le explicó que durante años planeó tomar lo que por derecho era suyo, el Trono que Odín quería mantener eternamente. Que este era el momento, que ya no se podía esperar más ahora que el Rey se encontraba en su peor momento debido al exilio de Thor. Mas nada de eso le interesó, hasta que dijo algo verdaderamente interesante.

−¿Qué cosa?−inquirió.

−¿Sabes que durante mis años fuera comencé a dominar la magia? Y entre mis viajes aprendí un hechizo que es capaz de cambiar el corazón de una persona; si sienten tristeza, puedo hacer que sienta feliz; si esta enfurecido, puedo calmarlo; pero logré la más difícil−se acercó a él con una enorme sonrisa y una mirada brillante−Puedo hacer que una persona se enamoré de otra.

−¿Es eso posible?−no puede soportar la desesperación en su voz.

−Los sentimientos son productos que se compran embotellados−responde, mientras estira una mano hacia él−¿Aceptas, hermano?

No hubo duda en cuanto Hela le ofreció esa oportunidad. Tomó esa mano y se condenó a sí mismo.

−¿Cómo planeas ir a uno de los Reinos más protegidos del mundo?−pregunta, hasta que un ruido detiene su respiración.

Fue un rugido. Un rugido de un...

−De las cenizas nosotros vamos a resurgir, querido hermanito−dice, mientras ve en el cielo a un hermoso dragón de negras escamas y ojos azules.

Hela tendría la Corona que siempre le perteneció. Él tendría el amado que le fue arrebatado.

* * *

_Thor solo podía ver el Reino que fue su hogar en ruinas. Gente que en su juventud prometió proteger, no quedaba nada de ellos. Hombres, mujeres y niños._

_Ya no quedaba nada._

_Hela se sentó en el Trono que perteneció a su familia, mirando con burla el cuerpo de Odín, quién peleó hasta el final. Thor no podía llorarlo, no ante su hermana. No ante su hermana que tenía un dragón que quemó todo un Reino._

_No podían encontrar a Frigga ni a Balder, eso estaba bien. Mientras la Reina regente viviera y el verdadero heredero también, la esperanza de Asgard sobreviviría._

_Trajeron a un grupo de plebeyos ante la autonombrada Reina, personas que se sacrifican para darles más tiempo a otros para escapar. Ella camina, amenazando la vida de uno con la intención de hacerlos hablar. Thor no puede mirarlos, o notarían su parecido debido al ojo que perdió cuando intentó desobedecer a Hela y ese fue su castigo. Se parecía a su padre, ella siempre se lo recordaba._

_Entonces un gran estruendo los distrajo. Todos miraron afuera y vieron ondas verdes dirigiéndose al dragón en ataque._

_Un nombre que quedó atorado en la garganta de Thor, y su mente solo podía pensar en que esperaba que no fuera él. Hela ya se había desecho de muchos hechiceros de camino, que Loki no lo intentará. Estaba tan cerca de tenerlo._

_Escuchó a Hela admirando y descubriendo quién era el hechicero que atacaba a Garm._

_No lo pensó dos veces antes de salir corriendo, para intentar detener a Loki de lo que él sabía era una estupidez suicida. Corrió y corrió, ignorando a los soldados con la calavera de Hela. Pero lograron detenerlo entre varios, y desde ahí vio como los ojos verdes de su amado brillaban intensamente, como la sangre salía de su nariz, como sus manos empezaban a quemarse por toda la magia que gastaba._

_Fue solo un momento, sus miradas se cruzaron. Loki debió ver el arrepentimiento y el amor que permanecía con el pasar de los años._

_Loki solo lo miró con odio y repulsión._

_Volvió a atacar, esta vez con unas grandes llamas verdes, lanzando un grito al mismo tiempo que prendía fue al Ejército de Hela y luego al gran depredador. El dragón tragó las llamas e inmediatamente cayó al suelo dando un último rugido, explotando sangre desde su garganta. Un dragón era inflamable desde adentro, ahora todos lo sabían, Hela no tenía con que conquistar los otros Reinos._

_Por ahora._

_Cuando los soldados sobrevivientes lo escoltaron ante su hermana, esta no parecía derrotada. Con toda su fuerza, lo agarró del cabello corto y lo empujó al suelo, pisando sus pies y golpeándolo en el estómago. Dijo algo de que necesitaba eso, mientras sus hombres reían. Lo alzó y dijo que tenía un regalo para él._

_Los hombres de Hela cargaban con algo, y lo dejaron frente a Thor. Cuando se apartaron, Thor no fue capaz de mantenerse de pie._

_Peter había madurado, se convirtió en un hombre. De seguro era un mejor hombre que él. Seguía con su armadura puesta, tenía una herida en el corazón y sus cabellos castaños se pegaban a su sucia frente, manchada con sangre. Solo pudo pensar en Anthony, quién había sido cercano al chico, en el pequeño Harley y la encantadora Morgan. Luego pensó en el hijo que había tenido con..._

_...Seguía siendo hermoso. Su cabello debería flotar con el frío viento de Jotunheim, libre y sedoso. No apagado y enmarañado con tierra y quemado con el fuego. Su piel era como la nieve mismo, pero ahora tenía ligeras quemaduras y heridas. Sus labios, esos que tanto codició estaban resecos y partidos. Heridas en sus brazos y su pecho. Y sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, ya no brillaban, estaban idos, ciegos...sin vida._

_Loki estaba muerto._

_Todo por lo que luchó desde que lo conoció a sus diez y cuatro se desvaneció. Hubiera sido mejor aceptar que Loki nunca iba a amarlo. Al menos así seguiría con vida._

_No habría riqueza, ni poder, ni Reino que pudieran llenar el vacío que Loki dejó en Thor._

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia tenía la intención de que fuera Thorki, y terminó siendo Spiderfrost implicitamente. No me arrepiento.
> 
> Si lo notaron este one-shoot tiene referencias a Got, algo de The Witcher, y sigan buscando referencias. La inspiración vino de sopetón y la extrañaba.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado ¡Nos vemos!
> 
> Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws.


End file.
